


Az Én Őrangyalom

by Xaveri



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Sacrifice, Translation, Weddings, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaveri/pseuds/Xaveri
Summary: Anita sosem gondolta, hogy valaha is úgy fog érezni Edward iránt. És mikor végül ráébredt az igazságra, már túl késő volt.





	1. Az Én Őrangyalom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsLolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Guardian Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220393) by [MrsLolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita). 
  * A translation of [His Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886680) by [MrsLolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita). 



Nem tudom, hogy sikerült összehoznom, hogy az egész esküvő alatt az arcomon tartsam a mosolyt. Talán a szívem túlságosan is össze volt törve ahhoz, hogy valóban érezzen valamit, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Mert igen is éreztem, mégpedig fájdalmat. A könnyeim minden egyes pillanatban azzal fenyegettek, hogy kicsordulnak, de amíg csak tudtam, visszatartottam őket. Nem hagyhattam, hogy meglássa, hogy mennyire összeomlottam. Nem értette volna meg, és ezért nem is hibáztathatnám. Oly sok alkalommal hazudtam, azt mondván, hogy sosem éreznék úgy iránta, hogy boldog voltam a pasijaimmal, a szörnyeimmel. De nem ez volt a helyzet. Nem voltam boldog. Üresnek éreztem magam, és ez már évek óta így volt. Jean-Claude, Micah, Nathaniel... még a hibáikkal együtt is jó emberek voltak, de egyszerűen csak nem voltam képes őket úgy szeretni, ahogyan Edwardot szerettem. És soha nem is fogok úgy érezni irántuk. Soha, senki nem lesz képes helyettesíteni őt.

Időbe került, hogy erre ráébredjek, hogy rájöjjek az érzéseimre. Eleinte csak egy gondolat volt az agyam hátsó részében, valami olyan, ami olyankor jutott eszembe, mikor egy durva nap után éjjel egyedül voltam. Simán el tudtam képzelni, hogy milyen csodás lenne, ha a konyhámban találnám, ahogy egy hosszú és fárasztó munkanap után némi kávét darál nekünk. Vele megoszthatom a félelmeim, anélkül, hogy attól kéne tartanom, hogy megítél miatta. Ő képes megérteni engem, jobban, mint bárki más egész életemben. És bár ismeri a legsötétebb részemet, mégis mindig itt van, folyton gondoskodva rólam. Már nem is emlékszem, pontosan hányszor mentett meg engem. Túl sokszor ahhoz, hogy számon tartsam, de ahhoz azért elégszer, hogy végtelenül szerencsésnek és hálásnak érezzem magam, amiért ő az életem része. Nem csak azért, mert neki köszönhetően még egy napot túlélhettem, hanem azért is, mert úgy éreztem, hogy nem vagyok egyedül. Bizonyos szempontból, még akkor is, ha halálosan veszélyes volt, ő az én őrangyalom.

Most pedig elvesztettem őt. A terem tőlem távol eső végében látom, ahogy Donnára mosolyog, és a karját a derekára fonja. Donna csodaszép menyasszonyi ruhát visel, épp olyan fehéret, akárcsak Edward szmokingja. Gyönyörűnek és boldognak tűnnek. Ez az egyetlen gondolat elég volt ahhoz, hogy a könnyeim végül mégiscsak kicsorduljanak a szememből. Nem törődtem vele, mivel túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye őket, vagy akár engem. Nem adtam ki hangot, és ha a könnyek nem lettek volna láthatóak, senki rá nem jött volna, hogy sírok. Egyébként is, kit érdekelne? Senki sem akarta látni a fehér bőrű nőt a terem hátuljában, aki egy olyan fekete ruhát viselt, mint maga a sötétség, mintha esküvő helyett temetésen venne részt. Mondjuk olyan érzés is volt. Örülni akartam Edwardnak, el akartam mondani neki, hogy boldog vagyok, hogy talált valaki olyat, akivel, mint a feleségével, megoszthatja az élete hátralevő részét, de nem voltam rá képes. Képtelen voltam hazudni, neki nem tudtam.

Ez volt az oka, hogy egy utolsó felé küldött pillantás után, elhagytam a falnál lévő helyemet. Észrevettem, hogy Peter pár méterrel távolabbról engem néz, így gyorsan eltüntettem a könnyeim, még mielőtt kimentem a teremből. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mióta figyelt engem. De nem is volt lényeges. Többé már semmi sem számított. Ma elvesztettem az egyetlen személyt, akiért meghaltam volna. Lehet, hogy Edward még mindig életben volt, de úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja Tedként élni az életét, ami azt jelenti, hogy többé már nem lehetek részese a világának. Nem akartam, hogy ő vagy a családja bármi módon megsérüljön miattam, és a szörnyekhez fűződő kapcsolataim miatt. Nem éltem volna túl, ha végül megtöri valaki olyannak az elvesztése, akivel törődik. Vagy holtan végzi, csak azért, mert ismer engem. Nem engedhettem meg, hogy ez valaha is megtörténjen. Soha!

Így darabokra tört szívvel távoztam.  
Ideje volt visszatérnem a szörnyeimhez.


	2. Az Ő Lelkitársa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward néha úgy érzi, mintha Anita jobban ismerné őt, mint ő sajátmagát. Talán mert a lelkitársa, még akkor is, ha tagadja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of [His Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886680) by [ MrsLolita ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLolita/pseuds/MrsLolita)

Edward nem tudta, hogy miért ment el ilyen messzire ezzel az egész esküvős dologgal. Még csak nem is szerette Donnát, csak a gyerekeket. Túlságosan is elmerült a szerepében, és egy éjjel megkérte a kezét. Ezt a döntését mostanra már megbánta. Hiba volt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ez jó álca számára. Theodore Forrester, fejvadász, és egy két gyermekes özvegy férje. Ki gondolná, hogy ez az egész csak színjáték? Ez tökéletes sztory volt ahhoz, hogy beleolvadjon a társadalomba. Senki sem gondolná róla, hogy valójában egy könyörtelen bérgyilkos lenne. De nem mindenkit tudott átejteni a hamis történetével. Anitát nem. Annyira meglepte, hogy látta őt eljönni az esküvőre, hogy majdnem hibázott előtte. Szerencsére gyorsan el tudta fedni az érzelmeit. Ebben nagyon jó volt, túlságosan is jó Anita ízlésének. Tudta, hogy Anita milyen gyorsan be tud dühödni, mikor eltitkol előle dolgokat. Szerette felidegesíteni, mert már csak ilyenkor láthatta a régi Anitát. Azt az Anitát, aki még nem volt ennyire mélyen érintett a szörnyekkel. Olyan távolinak tűnt az egész. Hiányolta azokat az időket, mikor betört a nő házába, amíg az nem volt otthon, és kávét főzött maguknak, mire hazaért.

Most az ideje nagy részét vagy a Cirkuszban töltötte, vagy a szörnyeivel. Edwardot pedig túlságosan lekötötte, hogy a tökéletes férjet játsza ahhoz, hogy St. Louisba repüljön. Amikor legutóbb látta őt, Írországban voltak, hogy megoldjanak egy bűntényt. De hiába voltak ott mindketten, nem igazán töltötték együtt az időt. Ez mondjuk nem csak Anita hibája volt, Edward szintén hibás volt. Régi barátjával való találkozás meglepetésként érte, és egyben elterelte a figyelmét is. Az ügynek már azelőtt vége lett, hogy ő és Anita bármit is tehettek volna. Most pedig itt voltak ők, a vőlegény és az ő tanúja. Tényleg hiányolta a régi időket. Őszintén szólva nem tudta eldönteni, hogy meghívja-e Anitát, tudván azt, hogy mit gondol a Donnával való kapcsolatáról, és hogy mennyire ellenezte, hogy ennek a családnak a részévé váljon. De Donna türelmetlenné vált, és ő maga küldte el a meghívót. Talán féltékennyé akarta tenni Anitát, mivel még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy a múltban valamiféle romantikus kapcsolat volt köztük. Edward furcsamód abban reménykedett, hogy Anita nem jön el. Nem tudta, és nem is értette, hogy miért, de akkor is ez volt a helyzet. Így azt sem értette, hogy amikor Anita egy hosszú fekete ruhába öltözve mégis megjelent, miért tűnt a szemében sokkal vonzóbbnak, mint Donna a fehér menyasszonyi öltözékében.

A ceremónia szerencsére gyors volt. De mikor véget ért, Edward egy új, láthatatlan súlyt érzett a vállára telepedni. Most már határozottan nem hátrálhatott ki, anélkül nem, hogy Donnát és a gyerekeket tönkretenné. Ezt tudván végül rájött, hogy miért is volt Anita annyira ellene ennek az esküvőnek. Már őelőtte tudta, hogy túl későn fog ráébredni a tettei következményére. Néha úgy érezte, mintha Anita jobban ismerné őt, mint ő saját magát. Talán mert a lelkitársa volt, még ha tagadta is. Ha hallgatott volna rá, most nem lenne itt egy számára túlságosan is fehér szmokingban, arra kényszerítve, hogy mosolyogjon, mikor nem akart. Anita még csak nem is volt mellette, hogy átsegítse ezen az egészen, és utána sem mehetett, hogy megkeresse. Az határozottan feldühítené Donnát, és ma nem akart cirkuszt kavarni ennyi emberrel maguk körül. Az kellemetlen lenne. Így Edward ott maradt, ahol volt, észre sem véve a fekete hajú, síró nőt a terem hátuljában, ahogyan azt sem, amikor távozott.  
———  
– Sír, ugye tudod.

Edward felnézett a bőröndből, és Petert találta maga előtt. Már azelőtt hallotta őt, hogy megszólalt volna, de nem számított arra, hogy azért jön, hogy beszéljen vele. Gyorsan körbepillantott, és hagyta, hogy Ted arca eltűnjön, saját üres tekintetével helyettesítve azt.

– Anyukád?

– Nem, Anita – felelte a fiatal férfi, majd távozott.

Edward ugyan érezte, hogy a szavak hatására fájdalom nyilal a mellkasába, de még mindig nem értette az okát.


End file.
